Will it ever stop?
by cupcake01
Summary: An old enemy of Nick returns and threatens Greg without Nick's knowledge. However, after the incidents in the house, he's still concerned with his own problems and seemed not to realise the danger surrounding his little brother. NOW COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Did you miss me? As promised, I have here another story for you; it's a sequel to "Are you scared yet", so you better read this story as well... but it's also okay if you don't want to ;) Anyway, I hope you'll like it, and continue to give me such nice reviews as for my last story :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything :(( (oh, except Jack Canham... this evil is all mine ;D)**

**Summary: An old enemy of Nick returns and threatens Greg without Nick's knowledge. However, after the incidents in the house, he's still concerned with his own problems and seemed not to realise the danger surrounding his little brother.**

**Further Information: My mother tongue is still not English ;) So please just over read the spelling or grammar mistakes I might make... Please forgive me :)**

**And now, have fun with reading **

**Cupcake01**

Greg was exhausted. He had worked in the DNA lab for the past month, since it didn't felt right to him being back at the field. He knew that his colleagues wanted him back and that they needed him, since it seemed like the crimes didn't come to an end in this city. The truth was, he was still scared. He still blamed himself for leading Nick into danger and being to weak to get him out of the damn cellar. However, he had nothing said to Nick or anybody else. They wouldn't understand. They'd just look at him with their faces filled with pity and guilt, although it was him who should feel like that. It just wasn't fair. Why can't he just pull himself together and go back?

He knew the answer. Greg thought that his friends will never treat him normal again. They'd act overprotective, they'd always be worried. And the worst thing was, that they were right.

This was the main reason why he head asked Grissom to work at the Lab again. The other one was that he didn't sleep properly since he woke up in the hospital. Every time he closed his eyes, he had his face... his damn mask in front of his eyes and was unable to move. He started trembling and sweating and the nausea from the blood loss caused by his cuts seemed to have returned. To sum up, he wasn't sure if he could act normal if he was at a crime scene seeing the poor people being murdered. And he couldn't take a risk and make his friends seeing him like that. Especially not Nick. He already blame himself enough and has his own problems.

Greg sighed, for what seemed like the 15th time this hour. He was already in his third shift and really didn't want to go home. Being alone was even worse than being with his team and their worried looks on him. Luckily, he had enough work to do; Hodges and two others of the LAB were either on vacation or called in sick, so there were plenty of cases waiting for him to be looked over.

Greg took another sip of his Blue Hawaiian as he heard the door open.

"Hey G..." He heard the voice of Nick. Greg looked up and smiled.

"Wow, are you okay? I don't hear any music in here... for the first time since you work at the lab..."

That was right. Greg had continued to work like when he had begun at the lab, but he soon was annoyed by the loud music. It distracted him and made him feel unprofessional. And he had to prove again that he can be accepted as a CSI... or at least at a CO- worker.

"No... Everything's fine... I just needed to concentrate on those DNA samples..." Greg said and pointed at the microscope. He felt his hands shaking again and immediately put them in his pocket. Nick didn't have to see this...

"Okay..." Nick said and looked at his colleagues worriedly. Greg avoided his eyes and prevented as he wanted to make some new coffee. There it was again. This look...

"What do you want here anyway? I'm not done with your samples, if this is why you dropped by." Greg said. He didn't want it, but his voice suddenly sounded a bit too cold. Hopefully Nick hadn't remarked it.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you want to go with Warrick and myself down the corner to grab some food... Maybe pizza or something..."

Greg looked up and forced himself to smile.

"Yeah, I'd really like to..."he begun, but then saw the mountain of papers and samples on his desk.

"...but I really got plenty of things to do... Maybe tomorrow?"

Nick looked a bit disappointed but smiled back. "Yeah, no problem buddy... But tomorrow they'll be no excuses, okay?"

Greg nodded and saw Nick stepping out of Lab. He closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them in shock as he saw the knife in front of them. He sighed and took another sip of his hot coffee. _This is going to be a long night _he thought and continued to work.

**Aaaaaand cut :) So, how did you like the first chapter? Are you already excited for the next? Pleeeease don't forget to give me a review, as always, I really appreciate your opinions, advice and comments :)**

**Cupcake01**


	2. Waking up

**Hey readers! Are you already excited for the next chapter? I really hope you'll like it and please don't forget to give me a review :) Thanks a lot btw for the last ones, I was so happy to read them! Just continue like that ;)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

_Flashback – One week before_

"Mr. Stokes! I didn't assumed that you were coming today."

Nick looked nervously at the Doc Wellington's face. The psychotherapist smiled at him friendly and pointed at the couch.

"So, how have you been doing the past three weeks?" he asked the CSI as soon as he positioned himself on the couch as comfortable as possible. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to return...

Nick hesitated. He wasn't sure himself what he wanted to talk about. But the doc was here to help him, wasn't he?"

"I... I'm okay." Nick answered, still nervous. He saw that the doc raised one of his eyebrows and looked at him like he was a child that had just eaten a piece of cake without permission.

"Okay... maybe not that good." he started again. "The nightmares still hadn't stopped..."

"Do you take the sleeping pills I prescribed you?" the doc asked him and made some notes as Nick was answering.

"Yeah, 'course I do... But I still see him, hurting Greg..."

"Have you talked with Greg about this?"

"No... not yet" Nick answered, starring in the air. "I don't want to... I don't want him to go through this again, you know, he already had enough of this. I'm sure he doesn't want to hear about my damn nightmares where he is dying over and over again anyway..."

"Maybe you should tell him... or at least speak with him about the circumstances..."

Nick looked at the doc; he had not wanted to hear that answer.

"How should that help me? Or him? How should it help to make him more upset, and me feeling even more guilty..."

"You know, the kid has gone through the same like you." the doc said. "And I'm sure that the aftermath concerned him as well. It could maybe built trust if you'd tell each other how you feel... or maybe just make you feel better once you get rid of your trauma. It's certainly not going to be easy, but you can only trust again if you prove that you are _worth_ to trust again, otherwise, it will be difficult to rebuild your friendship."

Nick breathed in deeply as if he wanted to inhale the words he had just heard.

He didn't want to admit it, but the doc just said something intelligent. Maybe he should talk to Greg. Maybe.

_End of flashback_

"Greg?"

_Please, leave me alone, I'm sleeping..._

"Greg, wake up, you're in the lab..."

_Was this Nick? Wait, did he said that I'm in the lab?_

Greg felt a hand slightly pushing his shoulder and suddenly, it hit him. Damn it, he was in the lab! Did he just slept in? _Please not..._

He opened his eyes, seeing, still a bit blurred, the mountain of papers in front of him and jumped up from his chair as he felt Nick's hand again on his shoulder.

"Whoa, easy Greggo... " Nick said to him as he saw his colleague jumping up.

"You obviously dozed off during work..."

Greg calmed down and sat down on his chair as he felt a wave of nausea coming up. He closed his eyes and tried to "think" it away; it didn't help much though.

"Are you okay?... Greg, and don't lie to me, I really can tell that you are a terrible liar..."

Finally, the nausea drifted slowly away and Greg forced himself to think clear. If he had slept in... God, Grissom was going to fire him, without even thinking twice. He opened his eyes, looking desperatly.

"Please, don't tell Grissom..." he whispered and tried hard to avoid Nick's eyes that starred at him in worry.

"Greg, I just want to know..." Nick stopped as he saw the amount of paper work on Greg's desk. Damn it, why didn't he remarked something? The kid probably had been working here nonstop, and now he had lack of sleep...

"Greg, for how long are you here?" Nick suddenly asked with a loud voice. He was so angry... with himself. He had just ignored the fact that his little brother was overworked.

Greg looked at him, not knowing to answer. He wanted Nick to be proud of him, not angry. And if he was going to tell Grissom...

"I... just a couple of hours..."

"Greg, don't tell me that bullshit!" Nick said to him. "I came in here yesterday at 6 p.m, and Cath just told me that she brought you evidence this morning at 8 a.m... and now it is 10 p.m.! And I don't think you want to me to ask the receptionist when you came in, do you?" This wasn't a question, and Greg knew that he had to admit the fact that he was in here for over two days. Without having a pause.

Nick breathed out in disbelief as Greg told him shakily that he had been here for over 48 hours.

"Okay, that's it!" Nick said and lead Greg to stand up. "We both go now down the street to eat something and then I'll drive you home so you can sleep some hours." As Greg was just about to protest, he felt himself being pushed through the door.

"I even don't know why nobody else saw it..."Nick murmured to himself.

"Nick, I can't leave!" Greg stood still. This was not how he had planned the day to end... "I... I have plenty of work to do, you saw cases yourself... and Grissom..."

"Greg, forget about Grissom, I'm sure he wouldn't be happy to hear that you worked hear nonstop... He actually cares, you know? He wouldn't find it good for your health if he knows that you are overworked... Besides, if you're sleeping in the lab, you could as good sit in a restaurant with me and eat something, right?" Nick smiled at him and Greg slowly managed to calm down. Maybe he was right... he was really hungry and coffee alone obviously wasn't good enough to get his body to a workable state. At least for now.

Greg forced himself to smile back, although he knew that it must looked fake, notably because of the worried look that Nick gave him again. He sighed.

"Yeah... okay. I'll go with you, but only if you won't tell Grissom about this..."

Nick looked in his friend's tired eyes. "Alright. Now let's go and get you something to eat."

…...

_10 minutes later_

The way to the restaurant had been a rather silent one. Nick wanted to ask Greg again if he was okay, as he still looked pale and very tiredly, but didn't want him to push. It was awkward. Ever since they had been with... this bastard, he hadn't actually talked with Greg about this. Maybe because Greg acted as if there had been nothing, he had the feeling to not confront him. Nick himself felt just useless. He had been... and actually still was, a terrible elder brother for the kid. He only felt guilty for not protecting him enough and was even glad that Greg didn't work at the field anymore, since it kept him away from the responsibility. It would have distracted him that he always had to think about the kid, the dangers of the job... Maybe that was why Greg himself hadn't talked with him a lot the last weeks.

"Okay Greg, now that you have at least some bites in your stomach..." Greg looked up from his food; he knew what was coming now. Nick would tell him how sorry he was, how guilty he felt for not recognising that he didn't felt that well... and Greg didn't want to hear it. He was just glad that Nick was here with him, even though it was under those circumstances. He missed the times were he and Nick could just hang around like brothers... Truth was, it was awkward; After the... incidents, he didn't know how to act in front of him. He felt embarrassed for being weak, for not getting him out. And now, he felt even more embarrassed as saw him himself fleeing from the reality and staying at the lab where everything seemed to be save and sound. He just didn't want to confront himself with the fact that there could be dangers out there, and he also didn't like the fact that Nick was working as there had been nothing at all. He was just worried...

"... I just want you to know that I'm glad we actually can hang around together a bit... you know, it's been a while since we spend some time together..."

Nick looked at him and smiled. He'd tell him today. He just had to, he knew that the kid was already pushing himself way to much, and he had to stop it now.

Greg tried to smile back and took another bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, I'm glad too... Sorry for screaming to you earlier... I... I shouldn't have slept in..."

Nick sighed as Greg looked at him in guilt. Damn it, this was going to be tough.

"Greg, you don't have to prove that you're worth working at the field... I know you are, and everybody else as well..."He made a pause and looked in Greg's eyes. "And you shouldn't work that much. You need to think about yourself sometimes, you know?"

Greg nodded, but kept silent. "Nick... can we... can we just not talk about this? I mean, can't we just eat here and enjoy our time off? I'm just glad that we spend some time without having to talk about the job..."

Nick wanted to protest, but saw the look on Greg's face. "Okay... Alright, let's just relax... You know what, I'll be right back, I just have to go to the bathroom, okay?"

Greg nodded again, and he saw Nick standing up and quickly going to the way to the bathroom. _Strange_, he thought. _Why was Nick acting that nervously? _Actually, it was him who should feel like that right now.

However, before he could think more about their conversation, he saw a man sitting down onto Nick's place.

Greg even didn't saw really up and murmured something like "This seat is already taken." He really didn't want to talk with a stranger right now.

"I don't think so." Greg looked up, not liking the tone of the man's voice. What was going on here?

…...

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) Wow, that was the longest chapter I ever wrote... My fingers already hurt from tipping that much ;) Anyway, I really hope you liked the chapter and that you are already asking yourself what's going to happen next... I promise to continue soon, just leave me some of your awesome reviews :D**

**Cupcake01**


	3. Confused

**Hi guys! I'm honestly sorry for letting you wait with the new chapter... I had 5 exams this week, plus two hockey games this weekend (and yeah, my team won both times... wohooo ;D) Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I'm also really thankful for your reviews... please don't forget me to leave me a review for this one as well :D**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"Excuse me?"

Greg was really confused. Who was this guy? He seemed to have a very familiar accent, but wasn't quite sure. However, he was definitely muscular, had black hair and his eyes... didn't seem to be really trustworthy. In fact, he didn't like the guy from the first second he saw his evil grinning face. His voice seemed to be familiar as well, but he couldn't relate it really.

"You heard me, boy." His voice was pretty aggressive and Greg wondered what the guy wanted, and he wished that Nick would come back.

"And I will tell you just one time now, so listen really well, is that clear?"

"What do you want? I don't know you, so there's no speak up in a tone like that to me" Greg said and was surprised of his courageous sounding voice. The truth was, he was scared since he found that the guy was a bit too... unpredictable.

Suddenly, the man bend over the desk and roughly pulled Greg to his face through grabbing his shirt. Greg himself wasn't really prepared for that. What the hell was going on?

"You don't act as if you're strong, is that clear? Because you aren't. And now, let's get back to business. All I want is that you leave Nicky alone... He's my friend, not yours."

"Wh-what?" Greg asked quietly. He was surprised that the waiters were gone... so there was nobody to help him right now. He tried to concentrate as the man even pulled his shirt harder. What has Nick to do with this?

"Are you deaf? I said, you leave him alone! Or else... well, I guess you can imagine."

Greg suddenly remarked that he forced the pressure of his hands. _Please, Nick, come back_, he thought desperately.

"So, I hope you know what I mean. If I see you ever hanging around with him again, I'll make sure by myself that Nicky sees how worthless you are..."

…...

Nick washed his face with cold water as he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. God, this all was just so... difficult. How should he tell Greg about his problems when the kid didn't want to confront the reality? However, he understood him. Nick knew that it was even more difficult for his friend, since he was in that... position. He sighed and decided, after nearly three minutes of thinking to go back. Maybe it wasn't the right time to tell him...

When the table where he and Greg were sitting, he was surprised to see another person. He was even more surprised to see this person having pulled Greg to near to his face and speaking something into the kid's ear. Obviously, it wasn't something good, since Greg's face showed up a rather scary expression. Damn it, he had to do something...

…...

"Hey!"

Greg was glad as he heard Nick's voice speaking out loud. He felt himself being pushed back to his seat. Nick had pushed the guy in the hope that he would let go off Greg, and it worked luckily.

"Leave him alone! You can not..." He stopped as he recognised the face. How could he..?

"Benjamin?" Nick asked in disbelieve. What was this guy doing here?"

"Hi Nicky! Surprised to see me here?"

Greg looked from the guy that Nick called "Benjamin" to Nick himself. Now he was really confused. Did Nick know this guy?

Suddenly, Nick's face showed up a angry expression, although he seemed to be worried about Greg.

"Are you okay?" he asked him, ignoring this Benjamin guy for a moment. If this guy had anything done to his little brother...

Greg, however, nodded and kept silent. He didn't dare to say anything since he felt Benjamin's aggressive look on him.

"And you... you go now, is that clear?" Nick spoke up loudly, as he turned back to the guy. "I don't want to see you again, not ever again..."

"But Nicky...I was in town and thought we can rebuild our friendship... you know, I did forgive you, so there's no reason for being like that again."

Benjamin said and stood up from his seat. He sounded pleading right now, although it was clear for Greg that it was fake.

"No!" Nick said and went protective in front of Greg. "You go now! I will never be your friend again.. I want you out of my life!"

Luckily, Benjamin nodded and sighed. "Okay... I'll go now... I know how stubborn you can be..."

And with that, he left, not without giving a warning look to Greg, who got pale immediately.

Nick stood for a moment, looking the guy leaving the restaurant.

"Nick?" He heard his little brother's voice beside him. "Nick, who was this guy? What...?"

Finally Nick turned around and looked in Greg's eyes. He knew that he owned him a explanation, but he wasn't sure if he could handle the situation himself right now... How could Benjamin even _dare _to speak to him again...

He sighed and tried to calm down.

"It's... he's an old friend of mine... I'll tell you later, just not here, okay?"

Greg nodded, now even more confused. This was not good. He had never seen Nick that out... He seemed to be like in rage, but at the same time worried and confused. And not talking didn't help much either. But he wouldn't push the guy, even if this Benjamin make his threats come true.

**Aaaaand cut :) so, how did you like the chapter? I hope you are not too confused, I promise that everything will clear up the next chapter... So keep on reading and don't forget to leave me one or two of your awesome comments :D**

**Cupcake 01**


	4. Memoirs

**Hi cuties! Thanks so much for the last reviews! You always make me so happy, so I thought that I have to upload the new chapter already today, although I wanted to wait until tomorrow.**

**Have fun with reading :)**

**Cupcake01**

"Nick? Can you please tell me... what that was all about?" After paying in the restaurant, they had soon made their way quickly to Nick's car. As they sat down in their seats, Greg looked over to his friends. He seemed to be very... concerned?

Finally, his elder brother looked in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Greggo... you should've never met this guy..."

Greg shuddered. What was he talking about? Why was Nick acting like that?

"How do you know him?"

He heard him taking a deep breath before he continued.

"He was a... friend of mine... in later high school days."

"What? This guy was a friend? How could he be a friend, he seemed to make you pretty upset!" Greg couldn't held it in anymore. He didn't want Nick to be upset. He knew that he had already enough problems with the... invents at Canham's house, he didn't deserved to have even more problems.

Nick looked out of the window as if there were the words he was looking for to explain Greg the situation.

"Well, at this time, he didn't seemed to be a bad guy, you know. He was one of my best friends, until the day when... when I saw him dealing with drugs. You remember I told you I had a lot of elder siblings?"

Greg nodded. He didn't like it were the story was leading to.

"Well, he gave one of them to my eldest sister, Marie... and it wasn't just any drug, it was some poison. Anyway, Marie nearly died because of that, and I told one of my teachers about Benjamin. At first I didn't want to since he was a friend, but nobody is going to hurt my family..."

Greg closed his eyes. "God, I'm so sorry to hear about that, Nick."

He really was. This was really tough. He could imagine what happened after that.

"Thanks... So, of course he got suspended from school and came into youth prison for some years. They had found out that Benjamin had given the drugs to a lot of people _for months. _When I heard he was out, he didn't contacted me though, and I was really glad about this... I'm just wondering why he's back _now_."

Greg opened his eyes and saw Nick's eyes looking at him worriedly.

Greg didn't knew what to say. He heard Benjamin's words from earlier in his head "_I said you leave him alone! Or else... well, I guess you can imagine"_

Yeah, he really can imagine right now. Should he tell Nick? Should he tell him that he had been threatened by this Benjamin guy? Maybe... maybe he was going to do something...

Greg decided to keep the secret for himself. At least for now.

"I don't know... maybe he's going to leave you alone after what you've said to him. " He rubbed tiredly his eyes. He had forgotten how tired he was... After all, he had been awake for over 50 hours by now.

Nick seemed to understand and started the car.

"Yeah... I hope you're right. Shall I drive you home? You look like you could use some sleep, buddy."

"Yeah, thanks... I'm really tired indeed."

…...

_20 minutes later_

Nick parked his car in front of the building were Greg lived in. He got out of the car after saying goodbye to his friends and made his way to his apartment. The drive had been rather awkward. Greg had the feeling that there was something more Nick had wanted to talk about, but he didn't wanted to push him. If he wasn't ready, he could wait.

He sighed tiredly as he climbed the last stair to the fourth floor. He didn't like to take the elevator, especially if he was alone. It made him feel uncomfortable, after having been in Canham's little room.

In front of his door, there was a big brown elevator. As Greg picked it up, he was surprised of it's heaviness. He looked at it and found no sendername or adress, but his own name was written in capital letters at the front side. Wondering what could be inside, he went into his apartment, locked it up and went over to his couch. He sat down and opened it and tipped out the content.

Pictures. Hundreds of small pics were scattered on his glassy couch table. When he took some to see what they were showing, he saw that it were pics of Nick. With him. There were also some pictures that seemed to be older, and he saw Nick as well as another guy. Benjamin.

But this wasn't the worst. Every picture where Greg himself was pictured, his head was clearly scratched out.

Damn it, this guy must have been following them for years! There was even one with him, Warrick and Nick at a football game, which was over three years ago.

Greg didn't know what to do... He had to tell somebody about this! He wanted to pull out his mobile phone and dial a number, as he remarked a sheet with handwriting on it. He dropped the mobile phone, and with shaky hands, he took the paper in his hands and read.

_Hi Greggo! I guess you received my pretty little collage here. Do you like it? Sorry about the thing with your head... but you really didn't fit in here. I think you're wondering by now what I want. Well, it's the same like before in the restaurant: Leave Nicky alone. He is my friend, not yours. _

_Oh, and to keep motivating you from staying away from him, if you try anything and tell someone about this, I'm killing you, your team, your family and everybody that is connected to you. Is that clear?_

_Benjamin_

_PS.: Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you... Behind this sheet, you'll find another nice pic of myself and another guy... He's dead by now, killed by one of your team member. Have you guessed it by now? Yep, it's Jack Cahnham. He's my cousin. Maybe I'll tell you the whole story, if we come around and spend some time together_

_Stay away from Nicky!_

With that, the note ended. Greg closed his eyes, feeling his heart beat and the blood rushing in his ears. Damn it, this was a never-ending nightmare!

What should he do?

The last sentence of the letter still echoed in his ear

_Stay away from Nicky!_

**Aaaaaaand cut :) So, did you like it? Did you expect the turn of the story? Please don't forget to give me one of your wonderful reviews for this :)**

**Have a great week**

**Cupcake01**


	5. What was that?

**Hi guys! Wohoo, it's Friday, which means weekend... which means faster updates for you :) Unfortunately I had to write this chapter twice because I forgot to save it... Nevertheless, I hope you'll like it and don't want to punch me for updating the story that late ;) Don't forget to review!**

**Have fun with reading :D**

**Cupcake01**

Greg didn't sleep well that night. Of course he didn't . How should he sleep well knowing that he had been followed and stalked for over three years? In his head he'd gone through every possible scenario of what would happen if he'd tell anyone. It was just impossible, this was something he had to go through alone. If he'd tell anybody, he'd lead either Nick or someone else of the team in danger. Nick had told him earlier himself what this guy was capable of, so there was no way he'd share his... worries.

He sighed as he heard the annoying sound of his alarm clock next to his bed.

_Time to work_ he thought tiredly. He'd lay in bed for over six hours, not able to close his eyes for a minute without seeing Canham's face in front of him.

Slowly he got up and made his way to the CSI building after refreshing. I just lived a few minutes away, but since he received the envelope yesterday, he turned around every now and then because he expected to see Benjamin around the next corner. Luckily, he couldn't be seen anywhere and Greg was really relieved as he entered the CSI building.

_You're just getting paranoid, Sanders _he tried to joke with himself. This had always been his way to calm him down. After the explosion and the beating, he told himself that the girls would find his scars pretty cool. At least he had hoped so.

As Greg made his way to the locker room, he hoped not to meet Nick. He still didn't know what to say to him. Should he tell him about Benjamin? No, this wasn't an option. No way he'd made him even more worried. It seemed that he had been pretty upset yesterday, and there was no need to give him even more problems. He really didn't deserve it.

He took a deep breath as he closed the door of his locker and turned around. He just wanted to go working, avoiding to speak too much and go home again.

"Oh, hey Greggo!"

Damn it! Why did he had to be here? What should he do now?

He looked up and saw Nick and Warrick standing in the doorway. Both smiled at him, obviously happy to meet him. However, Greg wasn't prepared. He really didn't knew what to say to make the situation less awkward for him... or for them.

"Hey guys!" he finally said and even managed to form a smile, although in reality he wanted to cry.

"Whoa, Greg, are you okay? You look even more tired than yesterday." Nick asked him. Indeed, he was tired, but he'd never admit the reason. Of course he wouldn't. Although Greg was pretty sure that Benjamin couldn't enter the building like that, but he was still scared. Better he'd get it over with and try to get rid of them.

"Yeah, I'm okay... The alarm clock just didn't want me to sleep longer..." he said and tried to get through Nick and Warrick. However, they were still blocking his way and Warrick even hold him back.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost..." Warrick said, wanting to joke around. But the moment he said it and looked in both, Nick's and Greg's face, he realized his mistake. When they where hold in the house, it was like Jack Canham had been a ghost for them, so it was clear that both would be upset.

"I... sorry, I didn't mean it like that" he tried to apologize quickly. Nick nodded, although his eyes were still a bit concerned.

"It's okay... I know that you didn't wanted to..." Nick began, but was interrupted by Greg.

"You know what, it is not _okay!_" he said loudly. Greg really felt extremely guilty with screaming at them, but it seemed like it was the only way. Although it nearly broke his heard as his friends were looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Greg..." Warrick said, but Greg tried to ignore him.

"No, I'm really sick of it, okay? I know that I'm never as good as you want me to be, but you could at least say it in my face that you don't want me back. It's clear for me that you don't want to feel responsible for me. And you know what? You are lucky, because today I'm going to say Grissom that I want to be back at the lab instead of going back to the field!"

With that, he pushed himself through Nick and Warrick, leaving them back at the lab and made his way quickly to the lab. He hated himself for being that rude to them, but it really seemed to be the only way to protect them. At least he was sure that Nick would not hang around with him anymore, after what he'd said.

He sighed deeply and began his work. He'd live with the guilt as long as he knew that his friends and family are okay.

…...

Nick and Warrick were still standing there in disbelief; Greg had never yelled at one of them. Nick was sure that he had never seen him that angry as well, and although Greg had told him what was up, he wasn't sure if he'd told them the truth. At least not everything.

"What was that?" Warrick eventually asked him and looked at his colleague. Nick shrugged his shoulders, not sure what to answer. What had made his little brother that upset, beside the reasons he had listed.

"I... I don't know. I mean, he was right with what he'd said, because I really acted like I don't want him back at the field" Nick begun and felt a similar feeling he'd had as he was rescued from Jack Canham. Guilt. "... but I thought we are getting finally closer after we hung around yesterday. He even told me that he was glad we'd spent some time together."

Nick said. He decided not to tell him about the Benjamin incident, because it would make Warrick even more worried.

"Ummm... maybe he's just tired. He had worked a lot recently."

"Yeah..."Warrick said, although he didn't want Greg to get away with his outburst that easily. "Maybe he needs time to cool down. We should ask him later if he'd have some dinner with us..."

Nick nodded and both made their way to the meeting room. He hoped that everything was alright, but he had a gut feeling about this.

However, he'd make up to talk with Greg later. He hoped that Warrick was right and Greg was just tired.

**Aaaaand cut :) I know, it's a bit short... I have something more planned for the next chapter, so I really hope you keep on and that you liked this one :) Please don't forget to review... Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase! (Oh, I didn't want to sound that desperate ;D)**

**Cupcake01**


	6. Don't you like visitors?

**Hi CSI fans :) Thanks so much for the last reviews, as always, I was really glad to read them and happy that you like my stories. I hope you'll like the next chapter as well and please, don't forget to give me some of your awesome reviews :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Nick had tried to get to Greg's lab and talk to the kid because of his outburst earlier. However, it was like every time he had a little break, he was held up either by another case or someone wanted to talk with him about something. Although he was really worried about Greg, he didn't got a chance and talk to him that day. Maybe tomorrow he'd find the time.

…...

Greg was really exhausted... again. The last night wasn't that refreshing to him, and now he'd been at the lab again for another two shifts. However, he was glad that Nick didn't attempt to go after him and tried to talk to him; and he didn't blame him. Probably he was still mad because he had screamed at Nick without a real reason. But as much as he felt guilty, as much he was relieved that he could keep Nick keep away from him... at least it wouldn't give Benjamin a reason to do anything bad.

As Greg was sitting in his eyes for what seemed like days, he looked at his watch. 3 a.m., which means he finally could go home. Maybe he could catch some sleep, although he wasn't really optimistic.

However, the moment he grabbed his stuff and wanted to leave, he saw Nick through the glass wall, looking at him worriedly for a moment and then making his way through the door to the lab.

Greg sighed. He wished that Nick wouldn't be concerned, but at the same time he was glad that he wasn't upset to him. Although he was scared that it would lead his friend into danger, he still need his elder brother. Benjamin could not change a thing about that.

"Hey, Greg..." Greg looked up and saw Nick's worried face. He took a deep breath, not sure how to react. Should he be friendly? Avoiding him? What if Benjamin find out that he didn't managed to stay away from him?

"Listen, I know you're mad at me, and you're right..." Nick begun, not waiting for Greg to greet him back.

"I really acted selfish, and it was stupid to think that I would have less responsibility over you if you'd just stay in the lab."

Greg was astonished. Was Nick apologizing to him? No, this wasn't right... Greg himself should be the one to feel guilty, and it made him feel really bad to know that Nick thought it was his own fault. Damn it, what had he done?

"... and I just want to say that I'm truly sorry for letting you down. I don't know if you're still mad at me, and if it takes some time for you to think about..."

"Nick, stop it."

Greg looked him in his eyes. He just had to do something. This Benjamin wasn't going to destroy their friendship, even if it means that he was in danger.

"It... it isn't you fault. Maybe I just overreacted, you know, I was exhausted and tired... so none of this is your fault, and I really don't blame you or Warrick for anything."

Nick looked back at him, not sure if the kid was telling the truth or if he was hiding something. At least he was talking to him, which was more he expected.

"So... are we okay?" he asked unsecured.

"Yeah, of course we are" Greg said and forced himself to form a smile. "And don't worry, I didn't asked Grissom if I could stay in the lab forever... I want to be back at the field, just not now. I... I just need some time."

"That's okay, I totally understand" Nick said quickly, and he meant it. "I'm just glad that we're cool. Maybe we can go and grab something to drink? My shift ended as well."

Obviously he remarked that Greg had packed his stuff and was ready to head home.

However, Greg himself hesitated. It was already dangerous enough to talk with Nick in here, and now he should go outside with him, out to public where Benjamin could see them together?

"I'd really like to go, but.." Greg said, trying to think of an excuse not to go.

"Oh, come on... I'll pay" Nick said and smiled. He didn't understand why Greg hesitated. It seems that he was avoiding him again, although he just had said that he wasn't mad at him or something. It give him the certitude that there was definitely something going on... Something bad.

Greg had no chance. If he'd go with him, then Benjamin recognized that he still hang around with Nick. If he won't go with Nick, his colleague's think that something was up.

"Okay... but I really can't stay long, I also need to sleep" Greg smiled at him, and he was glad that Nick didn't recognize that it was fake.

He'd decided to go with him because if Nick was by his side, he would maybe be able to protect him. Maybe.

…...

After another four and a half hours, Greg finally was able to go up to his apartment. He didn't regret to went out with Nick; they had a few drinks, talked about stuff. Also about the incidents in the house, and Greg was astonished that Nick finally told him about his own scares and nightmares. Greg felt glad that they could talk again like before. Then even Sarah and Warrick showed up, and they went to have breakfast together.

Fortunately, he had not spotted a sign of Benjamin anywhere. Nick nearly had noticed that he was nervous because he looked around every now and then, hoping not to see the guy's face anywhere.

Greg sighed at the thought of Benjamin. He was really worried, but still hadn't told the others. He didn't want them to be in danger as well.

He made his way to his apartment, relieved to found it without any unwanted visitors. He began to think that Benjamin was just a crazy madman that didn't had any hobbies but taking pictures of his old best friend Nick.

He took a deep breath and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He didn't want to get a headache tomorrow. Although he had not drunk much, he wanted to be refreshed the next day to give his best at work.

At this moment, his mobile phone rung. Wondering who would call, he picked up, not looking at the ID.

"Hello?" he responded the call.

"_Oh, good morning Greggo. Did you spent a nice evening with Nicky?"_

Greg was shocked. No, not now! But after all, he was not really astonished. How could he had been so secure that Benjamin wouldn't do anything? This guy was unpredictable.

"What... what do you want?" Greg asked him. What a stupid question. He knew damn well what he wanted.

"_You know damn well" _Benjamin's voice answered, as if he could read his mind. _"I told you to stay away from him, but obviously you didn't. Was the pretty letter I sent to you not clear enough?"_

"You... you can't do that" Greg said with a shaking voice. "You can just come back and think that Nick will be your friend after all. If you'd try and talk to him normally, He'd maybe listen to you..."

"_Stop it!" _Benjamin screamed to the phone so Greg had to held it some inches away from his ear. Damn it, the situation was getting worse and worse. "_Nick'll be my friend once he realize he doesn't need you. Oh, and Greggo... you should make sure that your doors are locked."_

With that, he hung up. Greg stood there for a few seconds, not knowing how to react. Then it hit him. _You should make sure that your doors are locked._

Greg rushed to the door and found it unlocked. Of course, he lived in a good quarter and there weren't hardly any burglaries; he always had felt save.

With shaking hands, he tried to find his keys as he stood in front of his apartment door to lock it up, but in this moment, the door swung open with a loud bang and crashed his head.

He felt himself being pushed down on the floor and then he heard the voice.

"Don't you like visitors?"

**aaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) oh, I'm so mean to make a cliffy here... but I just had to ;D I hope you liked it anyway and keep on reading and reviewing :)**

**Have a nice sunday**

**Cupcake01**


	7. Cold

**Hey guys! Wow, again so many reviews... it seems that you like my story :) So, here's the next chapter, I hope you're going to like it :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

His vision was blurred as he the door banged right on his head. He surely had a concussion, but that was the least of his worries. He wanted to reach his mobile phone, but held in as he saw it shredder down the floor in front of him. So calling someone for help was definitely no option.

Greg tried to get up, but felt his hands being held on his back.

"What... what are you doing here?" he managed to say as he felt his hands being cuffed by something he assumed to be handcuffs.

"What do you think? I have told you to leave him alone, but you weren't listening. And now you've got to pay."

Suddenly he smelled a very familiar smell that he had been analysed for years when he was working in the lab. Chloroform.

…...

_The next day_

"Oh, and Nick, can you go and get Greg? I want to talk with him about something." Grissom said. Nick nodded. The team was gathered in the breaking room and Grissom had just decided up to their cases. Nick had a obvious suicide together with Warrick and was already looking forward to it. Not that he wasn't concerned about the suicide, but those cases were often the easiest... and fastest to solve.

He quickly made his way to Greg's lab, but didn't saw the kid anywhere. Strange, he should had been in for about already two hours, and it wasn't like him being late. Standing in front of the lab, he tried to call him at home and at his mobile phone, but was right let to the voice mail. What was going on here?

Thinking about what could make Greg not to go to his phone, he began to get worried as he went back to Grissom's office. After a short knock, he entered.

"Griss, Greg obviously didn't show up yet, he's not in the lab." he begun as soon as he entered the office and looked in his boss's eyes who sat behind his task.

"Maybe he overslept... Didn't you mentioned that you were going out yesterday? Have you tried to call him?"

"Of course I did..." Nick said. "I came straight to the voice mail. And you know that it isn't like Greg to oversleep for nearly two hours..."

Grissom sighed and nodded. Yeah, he knew that Greg was stressed lately, but he'd never show up late at work and switched of his phones.

"Okay, that's what we're going to do" he said calmly. "First, I don't want you to panic. Maybe he's really still sleeping and wanted not to be disrupted... Nevertheless, I want you and Warrick to drive to his place and make sure that everything's fine."

Nick nodded, and without another words he left the office. He knew that something was wrong. He just felt it.

He took a deep breath as he was entering the building complex where Greg lived. He heard Warrick's steps behind him as they were reaching the corridor to the kid's apartment.

"Do you think he's alright?" he asked his friend and turned back. Warrick smiled at him calmly.

"Of course he is... I'm sure he had just a few drinks too much yesterday. We just make sure that he..."

"Oh my god!"

They've reached his apartment and were standing shocked in front of what had been the door. It was smashed and of course wide open. Nick shuddered as he saw something red on the carpet and immediately raised his weapon as he and Warrick carefully entered the room.

"Greg, are you in there?" He asked loudly as he searched around. But there wasn't an answer. They hadn't found him anywhere, and now Nick was really worried. Apparently, there had been a struggle as there was a little bit of blood on the door as well as on the floor and Greg's mobile phone was destroyed.

Warrick had already called Grissom to come here quickly and he and Nick were starting to process the scene... to investigate in his little brother's apartment.

"God, what had happened here? Where is he?" he asked, more himself, as he collected blood samples from the floor. Although he was sure that it was Greg, he still wanted to have the certainty.

"He has been kidnapped... at least that's what I think" Warrick said. He was sounded worriedly as well, since he couldn't imagine who would want to do anything to their youngest team member. The kid wouldn't even kill a fly, and if he someone would hurt his friend, he'd make sure that the person will rot behind bars forever.

"But... but there must be a reason... I just couldn't imagine who..."

However, he couldn't finish his sentence as he heard his mobile phone ringing.

…...

_Some hours earlier_

Greg moaned. His head ached and he could feel his hand being tied up behind his back. As he slowly tried to open his eyes, his vision was blurry at first, but luckily he was able to blink it away. He looked around and found himself in a dark room. The place somehow seemed to be familiar, but as he tried to concentrate and think about it, a wave of dizziness was coming over him. He quickly closed his eyes, wishing that he could remember what had happened. How the hell did he get here? And where was he anyway? And who...?

The moment he opened his eyes again to look around for possible helping details, he heard a sound like a door got unlocked from behind him. Some steps were aproaching him, and he could feel that somebody was standing behind him. He could even hear the breathing sound, but he didn't dare to say something. It was obvious that this was his kidnapper, and he was getting scared more and more. Although his hands were tied up so tightly that he could barely feel them, he recognised that he was started to shiver. Damn it, he wished that Nick was here, he'd know what to do...

"So, did you finally wake up?"

The person behind him finally asked and made some steps forward so Greg was eventually able to see him. It was Benjamin. And at the same moment, it hit him. The threatens... the chloroform... And then, nothing. He didn't remembered how he'd get in this room, but was sure that the chloroform must have knocked out him.

He wanted to ask the guy where he was, but decided to say nothing and tried to put on a defiant look. He didn't want him to see his fear.

"Oh, so you're not very talkative today. How shame, I just wanted to call my friend Nick, but I totally understand that you want to keep silent. At least you seem to understand that you have nothing to say in your so called friendship with him."

Greg saw that the guy formed his lips into an evil grin and wandered behind him again obviously made his way back to the door. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think clear. When Benjamin gave him a chance to call Nick, he could find out where he was held...

"Wait" Greg said quietly. "Please, call him."

Again, he heard Benjamin coming back to his view. "Are you sure? I don't have a problem to just let you rot in here. I'm certain that Nick hasn't remarked that you are missing anyway..."

Greg looked up. He knew what this bastard is going to try. He wanted to manipulate him, but that was not going to work. Never.

"No, please call him..." he said again, now with a louder voice. Although he wanted to just get out of here and wished this guy to be in hell, he had no choice but be polite and friendly as possible. Maybe he could calm him down with that, or at least himself.

Fortunately, Benjamin nodded, although he seemed to be annoyed. "Alright alright, but you just do as I say, okay? I'm going to let you talk to him one last time so you can say goodbye, but you're not going to tell him something about this place here, is that clear?"

Thousand thoughts went through his head. What did he meant by saying goodbye to Nick? Would he really...?

However, before he could really organize his scares, his mouth was faster. Unfortunately.

"How should I tell him something about this mysterious place if I don't know where I am?"

Damn it, he could punch himself; he saw Benjamin's face taking a red colour, and this wasn't a good sign.

Before he could think about what he'd said, he saw Benjamin's fists quickly aproaching his face, and he felt his head being punched violently. His head ached even more, and he felt blood dripping from his nose down to his mouth and chin. This damn bastard had broke it, and it hurt like hell, but he tried his best not to scream or moan.

"Do you really think that you are in a position to talk to me like that? If I were you would think over your strategy, _Greggo!"_

He wanted to answer not that he should not call him like that, but Benjamin turned around the chair where he was sitting on. Shocked, Greg opened his eyes again and finally saw where he was held: Canham's cellar.

"How...?" He wanted to ask, but was interrupted before he could finish the sentence.

"Didn't I told you that Jack was my cousin?" he heard Benjamin's evil voice behind him; Greg felt suddenly a knife on his throat and began to panic. He didn't want to die.

"So let's call Nick then, shouldn't we? Things are getting excited." He could nearly hear the guy's evil grin on Benjamin's face and heard the keys of a mobile phone being pushed.

Greg wanted to take a deep breath, but could only feel the cold sharp metal on his skin.

**Aaaaaaand cut. Okay, this is officially the longest chapter I ever wrote :) Did you like it? Please don't forget to review, I'd love to read your opinions :D**

**Cupcake01**


	8. Suffer

**Hey cuties! How are you doing? Here's the next chapter for you, and I hope you'll like it. I try to make the chapters a bit longer for you, but I'll update them more often now that I've some free days (winter holidays... yep, I love student's life :D) please don't forget to leave one of your awesome reviews after reading :)**

**And now, as always**

**Have fun with reading :)**

**Cupcake01**

With shaking fingers, Nick pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket. He quickly checked the ID, but the number was unknown.

"Unknown caller" he murmured and looked at Warrick with a panicked expression. His friend looked back, knowing what it means. It just could be Greg's kidnapper, there was no doubt.

"H-hello?" he asked with a trembling voice. He didn't knew why, but his throat suddenly screamed for a glass of water as it felt very dry.

"_Oh, hi Nicky. How are you?"_

Nick was confused. Who was this? He couldn't connect the voice to a face, but it seemed to be familiar.

"I'm sorry, but to whom am I talking to?" He tried to sound polite, but it was really difficult to keep back his rage. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Grissom, Catherine and Sarah entering the apartment and Warrick signaled them to be quiet.

"_What? And I thought you are a good CSI... To be honest, I'm a bit astonished that you haven't recognize my voice yet."_

Nick thought quickly. Who could it be? And then... it hit him. The Texan accent, this was why he found the voice that familiar.

"B-Benjamin?"

"_Congratulations! I knew you couldn't forget me, Nicky" _he heard him speaking. Nick felt like he was in trance. If this guy was calling him now, it could only mean that...

"Where's Greg? What have you done to him?"

Suddenly he heard a scream, and a sound like the telephone had been dropped on the floor. Nick began to panic as he recognised the voice of the scream It was Greg's.

"Greg? Greg can you hear me? Are you okay?" Nick screamed in his phone hoping to hear his friend's voice again.

"_Nick, please help me! I'm at..."_

"_Don't you dare to do this ever again" _Nick heard another horrific scream and he closed his eyes. Damn it, whatever there was going on, it wasn't something good.

"Greg?" he whispered in his phone, trying to keep his voice under control.

"_I really don't know how you can endure this annoying little brat here..."_

"What did you to do him? I swear, Benjamin, if you have hurt him..." Nick was really sick of this guy. How could he just dare to come in this down and kidnap his best friend? He had no right to do anything to him, Greg had nothing to do with what had been in his past.

"_Why are you so concerned about him? He's useless... god, if you could see how he looks at me right now, you'd probably laugh..."_

"Stop it!" Nick felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Warrick standing next to him, signaling with his look to calm down. But Nick couldn't calm down.

"You have no idea! And you have no right to talk about him like that!"

"_Really? Do you think that? Don't you wonder why I have called? Or why I took him?"_

Nick inhaled deeply. What did he want?

"Please, just let him go. I do everything you want, just don't hurt him, okay?" Nick thought it was better to keep his voice calm. He knew how Benjamin was getting upset quickly, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"_I really like it when you are talking like that... worried about someone you are really concerned, although I don't like how you are atttached to him. It's going to be fun to see him suffer. I wanted to kill him today, you know, but I just decided to make him suffer. Don't worry, I'll call again."_

And then he hung up before Nick realised what he had said.

…...

Greg knew it was stupid the second he had thought about it. However, he just had to try it. He heard Benjamin speaking with Nick, and he just punched the guy onto his leg as hard as he could with the help of his right foot. Unfortunately, he wasn't that strong as he had hoped; At least Benjamin had dropped his phone so he could yell some words into it, but he didn't manage to give Nick his location. Benjamin had quickly found his balance and punched him hard into his face and picked up the phone again.

Greg's felt a strong pain on his nose, cheek... well, nearly everywhere upon his face after the punch and couldn't concentrate on the conversation Benjamin had with Nick. His vision was blurry again, and there where dark spots at the corner of his view. He was sure he had a concussion and did his best not to sleep in and listen to what Benjamin was saying.

"_...I wanted to kill him today, you know, but I just decided to make him suffer. Don't worry, I'll call again."_

He heard him pushing another button of the mobile phone and felt himself being pushed back as Benjamin pulled his hair.

"You are lucky, boy" he said him in his ear and Greg could feel his disgusting breath. He forced himself to open his eyes, although he felt that at least one was swollen already.

"I won't kill you today. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after. I'm not sure what to do with you, but I'm certain we'll find something to make Nicky wanting to be my friend, not yours."

Greg was scared to say something, but he just had to. At least his pride didn't let him down.

"You- you are crazy if you think that this will work..." he begun and was glad that his voice didn't sound that shaky again. "Nick will never be your friend, not after this..."

"Well, maybe I am." he was interrupted by Benjamin. Eventually, he let off his hair and was now standing in front of him. Greg shuddered at the sight of his evil grin.

"I think we'll let Nick decide, shouldn't we?"

**aaaaaand cut :) Did you like it? I really really hoped so, I tried hard to catch Nick's emotions and I hope I succeeded. I hopefully find the time to upload the next chapter within the next few days :) Please don't forget to leave me a review!**

**Cupcake01**


	9. Quiet

**Hi guys! Thanks for the last reviews; as always, I'm really happy to read them all :) Please just continue like that ;) Here's the next chapter for you, so just lay back and enjoy the show :D**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

_No no no no..._that was all Nick could think about when Benjamin hung up the phone. Why had it to be Greg? Why hadn't he taken him? Why...

"Nicky!" He felt Catherine's hand rubbing his back, but he ignored her, just starred around the apartment... Greg's apartment. This was so not fair!

He took a deep breath and looked in the faces of his colleagues. Of course he had to tell them something; they didn't know about Benjamin yet. He even hadn't told Warrick, since he had thought that the guy would not come back.

"Nick, can you please tell us what the phone call was about?" Grissom said as calmly as he could. Which was even for him not easy.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm sorry..." His voice was shaky, and it was hard to find the words. His mind was always with Greg and what he was possibly going through right now.

"This was... the call was about Greg." He sighed as he saw the shocked faces of his friends. "I know who took him."

"What? How?" Sarah said with a confused expression.

Nick looked at her. "It's Benjamin, an old... an old friend of mine. At least he was a friend until he poisoned my sister with a kind of drug. Then, a few days ago, Greggo and I went to that restaurant and I had to go to the bathroom. When I came back, I saw him obviously threatening Greg, but I couldn't understand what he was saying; I just got... furious, pushed him away. He had said he wanted to be friends with me again, but I said this will never be the case. And then he seemed to give up and went out of the restaurant. I... I never thought that he would come back and do.. this."

He went his fingers through his hair; his colleagues hasn't interrupted him. They wanted to say something consoling, knowing that it wasn't Nick's fault.

Eventually Grissom spoke up.

"Do you know where this guy live?"

Nick shook his head. "No... I didn't even knew that he was in town. God... If I just had been with him... if I..."

"Okay, Nick, stop it right now" Catherine said, whipping off a tear running down her face. "First of all, this is not your fault, okay? And I'm sure that Greg won't blame you, you know how he is... I'm sure that he'll be back with us by tomorrow, drinking his wonderful coffee and making his stupid jokes."

Nick nodded, but kept silent. He didn't want to tell Catherine that he wasn't that optimistic right now. She hadn't heard his scream.

"Hey, guys, you've got to look at this!"

Nick looked over to the kitchen table. Warrick had went there, pointing at a brown envelope.

"There's Greg's name on it... I just take a look, maybe it's important..."

Warrick spread out the content and held in his breath as he recognised what was lying on the table.

"Oh my god!" he murmured as he took the letter and saw the picture sticking behind. This was so not good!

…...

Greg moaned quietly. It was hard to breath through his nose and his mouth felt already dry as if he hadn't drunk for a week. He would give anything for a cup of his coffee right now.

Benjamin had left after the phone call, not saying when or... if he would be back. Greg didn't care. Right now, he had other problems. He still didn't know what this guy will do with him; he just hoped that he would leave his friends alone, especially Nick. What was this bastard thinking? That he could nearly kill his sister, kidnap Greg and still think that Nick wanted to be his friend? It was clear for Greg that Benjamin had a huge mental problem, and this was difficult to handle for him. He don't know how to act in front of him; to be honest, he was scared as hell knowing that he was back in the house. Certainly Benjamin had took him for a reason... First of all because he was Nick's friend, and secondly, because his cousin was killed by his team.

He tried to take a deep breath, but had to cough violently as not enough oxygen was pumping back into his lungs. In this moment, he heard the familiar sound of the door being unlocked. He tried to calm down as the door swung open and saw Benjamin's silhouette in the door frame. The guy approached him and Greg decided that it was better to keep silent, avoiding eye contact and look at the floor. He didn't want to make him upset, although he had plenty of things to say to this bastard.

"Oh, suddenly you're quiet? I'm sure that Nicky is going to like that" He heard Benjamin's steps circeling his chair. He still kept silent.

"You know, I'm wondering if Jack would have take you if it was me being killed by one of your team members; I'm sure that he wanted revenge as well... and that Nicky is part of the team is just perfect!" Again, Greg kept silent, but it was very hard not to give a comment about this. How dared he...

Suddenly, he felt Benjamin's hand pulling his head back after grabbing his hair violently. It was so surprising to him that a small scream escaped his mouth and he bit his tongue. Greg could taste the metal tasting liquid in his mouth.

"You think you are better than me, don't you?" Benjamin said, now with a more angry voice. Greg still didn't reply, too scared that he would say something wrong. He felt Benjamin's breath at his ear and it made him shivering.

"I think we should call Nicky again, shouldn't we? Maybe you'll be a bit more talkative then"

**aaaaaaaaaand cut :) I know, it's mean to make a cliffy right here... However, I promise to make a update within the next two days, maybe even tomorrow :D**

**Have a great weekend**

**Cupcake01**


	10. Preparings

**Hello friends! How are you doing? I hope that you are already impatiently waiting for the next chapter and that you'll of course like it :D Please don't forget to leave me a review :)**

**Have fun with reading!**

**Cupcake01**

Nick took a deep breath. This whole damn situation... It wasn't fair. He should be with Benjamin instead of Greg... He had nothing to do with this. He knew that it was his own fault although the others said that it wasn't. The problem was, he knew Benjamin. And he knew Greg. And both being put in a room together was like... well, it was bad. Really bad.

He knew what Benjamin was capable of, and it made it hard to concentrate on doing his work. He had gone back with the others to the lab after investigating in Greg's apartment. Besides from the pics, they hadn't found much useful. Grissom decided that it will be Sarah and Warrick to examine the pictures, and Nick should write down everything he remembered about Benjamin. Every detail could count.

He tiredly looked up from his notices as he heard a small knock on the glass door to the breaking room where he was sitting in. Archie stood at the door frame. They had given him Greg's phone in the hoped that he'd find anything that could help – and obviously he did.

"Hey Nick... I just want you to know that I was able to rebuild the last phone conversation on... on his mobile phone." Archie didn't knew why, but saying Greg's name right now made him feel uncomfortable. And he definitely needed to concentrate on this case right now, it was his friend that needed help.

Nick forced himself to make a smile. "Thanks Archie. I'll be at your lab in a minute. I just need to finish this, okay?"

Archie nodded and rushed down the corridor. _Poor guys_ he thought. _Greg better come back in one piece._

…...

Greg groaned in pain as Benjamin punched in his stomach violently. He hadn't seen it coming and wasn't prepared for the punch. To be honest, he wasn't prepared for the whole situation. With Nick in here, it was much more easier to handle, but now that he was alone with this freak, he couldn't help but think how weak he actually was. He couldn't protect himself, and Nick was now in danger as well. This was just... so not right!

He looked up as he heard Benjamin's evil laughing. He tried to set up a rather defiant expression just to show the guy that he wasn't weak. Maybe he'd believe it.

"What, you don't got enough?" Benjamin said, sounding surprised. "Well well, you are definitely more difficult to handle than I thought."

Another punch on his chest. Greg tried to held in his breath and heard at the same moment something cracking horribly. _Great, so rips are broken as well_, he thought and desperately tried to inhale the air, which seemed to be difficult now. His vision started to get blurry again, and that was not a good sign.

Benjamin laughed again in the sight of Greg's attempts to sit up straight again.

"Oh, this will be great when Nick is going to see you like this." He made a small pause to let the words sink in Greg's brain. "You know, all I want is him to say that you are not worth it."

Greg opened his eyes and saw the hazy face of Benjamin right in front of him.

"I don't think that it'll be too hard for him to say." Benjamin continued and grinned. It made Greg sick. He could see the yellow dirty teeth, wishing that he just could slap him.

…...

"Okay Archie, what have you got for me?"

Nick rushed in Archie's lab, after he had given Grissom the notes about Benjamin. He was standing in front of his young colleague's computer, with Archie behind it.

"Well, I was able to rebuild the last conversation" Archie said quickly and looked up from the screen. "It wasn't that long, and... not really helpful. I thought you wanted to hear it though."

Nick nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. He tried to stay calm, to concentrate, but it wasn't really easy. "Thanks. Can you play it?

Archie pressed a key and Nick could hear Greg's voice coming from the loud speaker.

"_Hello?"_

_"____Oh, good morning Greggo. Did you spent a nice evening with Nicky?"_

There was a small pause and Nick could hear Greg's deep breaths.

_"What... what do you want?" _Greg asked, sounding panicked by now.

_"____You know damn well" _Benjamin's voice answered. ___"I told you to stay away from him, but obviously you didn't. Was the pretty letter I sent to you not clear enough?"_

_"You... you can't do that" _Greg said with a shaking voice_. "You can just come back and think that Nick will be your friend after all. If you'd try and talk to him normally, He'd maybe listen to you..."_

_"____Stop it!" _Benjamin screamed so loud that even Archie closed his eyes in shock. _ "____Nick'll be my friend once he realize he doesn't need you. Oh, and Greggo... you should make sure that your doors are locked."_

_Nick stood there, with his eyes closed. ____Damn it, Greggo...__ How couldn't he have noticed that something was wrong with him? That Greg was like that because he had been threatened the whole time by Benjamin? That Greg didn't want to meet him because he wanted to protect him? It was actually him that was leading Greg in danger as he insisted to go out with him. Damn it!_

_"I'm sorry, that's all I got..." he heard Archie's voice in front of him, bringing him back to reality. "That was at about 8 a.m. …. I'm sure that he... that this bastard broke into his apartment and took him minutes later."_

_Nick nodded again as if he was in trance. In this moment, he heard his mobile phone ringing._

_**Aaaaaaand cut :) So what do you think? What will happen next? Are you already excited? I hope I'll manage to upload the chapter within the next two days... Until then, just keep on reading and reviewing :D**_

_**Have a great week**_

_**Cupcake01**_


	11. The Second Call

**Hey lovelies! How are you doing? I'm so sorry for the long break, I've been in Vienna for some days and there was really no time :( But, here's the next chapter and I try to continue more frequently :) Please don't forget to review, I love to read from you :D**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

As he heard Benjamin pushing the buttons of his mobile phone, Greg really thought of another way to tell Nick where he was. However, his brain seemed not to really to work right and it was more and more difficult to think straight. He surely needed medical attention, but right now he had to concentrate on Benjamin's call.

…...

Nick got pale as he looked at the ID. Again, it was an unknown caller, and he knew that it could only be him. Luckily, he had still been in Archie's lab and he tried immediately to identify the location of the caller.

With shaking fingers, he pushed the green button and inhaled deeply.

"Hello?"

For a few seconds, there was no answer and Nick nearly got more nervous. He just wanted to talk to Greg and already imagined the worst things that Benjamin could do to him. Finally, he heard his voice.

"_Hi Nicky, how are you?"_

Nick thought quickly what to answer. To be honest, he wanted to scream at him, but this was probably not a good idea; he knew that he was very easily to get upset and he didn't want him to hurt Greg.

"I'd be better if I knew if Greg is alright" Nick said as calmly as he could.

"_Damn it! Why are you always worried about him? Do you really think I'd hurt this little annoying brat?"_

Nick glanced at Archie who signaled him to continue with the call. Obviously he wasn't able to get the location yet.

"He's... he's my friend Ben" he said, trying to choose the right words. "Of course I'm worried about him. I'd be worried about you as well if you hadn't try to kill my sister."

Nick just couldn't held it in. He just had to speak the words out loud, but the next moment he regretted it; it wasn't probably the best idea to bring up old problems.

"_What do you mean? I didn't wanted to kill her, she wanted the drugs, okay?" _Benjamin's voice was getting aggressive again and Nick knew that he had to calm him down.

"Alright, let's forget about the old times; let's speak about now" he said. "I just want Greg back, okay? You can do with me whatever you want, but if you hurt him or even touch him, I can't guarantee for anything."

There was a little pause. Nick knew that Benjamin had to think about what he had said; maybe it was now clear that he'd never be his friend again and that there was no chance that he'd forget about Greg.

"_I'll let you talk to him" _he heard him saying and Nick sighed in relief. _"You should make it short, it'll maybe be the last time you hear his voice."_

…...

Greg could hear voices, even Nick's voice, but it seemed to be far away; his concussion was obviously worse as he had thought. He was sure that Benjamin had put the phone on loudspeaker and hoped that he got a chance to speak with Nick. He heard some sentences, and he liked the part of Nick saying not to hurt him. It made him feel safer, although he should be certain that this wasn't going to held Benjamin back.

And then there was this last sentence.

"You should make it short; it'll maybe be the last time you hear his voice."

What did he mean? Was he going to kill him? Then he saw Benjamin's grin on him, and it didn't mean something good.

"You got lucky, boy" he said quietly before putting his hand on the phone so that Nick couldn't hear him. "I'll let you speak to Nicky, but one wrong word and I'll kill you right now, is that clear?"

Greg nodded and thought quickly what he should say to him. And then he heard Nick's voice again.

"_Greg? Greggo, can you hear me?"_

Greg took a deep breath, or at least he tried; he had to cough violently and felt his rips hurting again. Finally, he was able to breath a bit normal again, he opened his mouth.

"Yeah... I'm... I'm here" Greg said quietly. At first he wanted to say that he was alright, but it would be a lie.

"_God, Greg, are you okay? I'm so sorry that this all happened..."_ No, this was not going to happen! Greg didn't want Nick to feel guilty again, not because of him at least.

"Stop it, okay? It... it isn't your fault, it's his... I don't blame you, really" Greg's breathing was getting more difficult to handle again and he saw Benjamin signaling to hurry up; obvously he should end the conversation.

"_Alright... Please just hang on, we're going to find you, okay? Maybe I can speak to him to leave you go, I'm sure we'll find a way..."_

"Nick, I've got ….to stop speaking" Greg interrupted him. "I... I don't blame you if you don't find me... " He thought quickly. He needed to tell Nick somehow where he was, Benjamin was to intelligent to call him and didn't think that the phone could be tracked. "Please make sure to look into the diary, there... you'll find everything you need if you don't find me in time. I'm sure you gave your best. Please... just don't feel guilty, okay?"

**aaaaaaaaand cut :) oh, I know, it's a bit short, but I promise to write more the next time, I've already some plans for this next chapter :) Please don't forget to review, I hope you all liked this one :D**

**Cupcake01**


	12. What do we have?

**Hey guys! How are you doing? Are you all having already your well-deserved Christmas break? Well, I hope so and I also hope that you like the next chapter :) I recently finished my last Criminal Minds story, so I have plenty of time for this one now :D **

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"Greg? Can you hear me? Come on, answer me!" Nick closed his eyes as he heard Benjamin's voice again instead of Greg's. The conversation with his friend had been way too short and he didn't like Greg speaking as if... he wanted to say good- bye.

"_I'm very sorry, Nicky, but this will be the last time you heard your... your friend"_ Benjamin said. Nick opened his eyes again and looked over to Archie who frustrated smashed in his keyboard; obviously he didn't managed to track Benjamin's location... yet.

"Ben, I'm sure we'll find a way to sort this out, okay?_" _Nick said quickly, not wanting him to hang up; as long as he was speaking to him, he wouldn't do anything to Greg. At least he hoped so.

"I... I suggest that you can take me, and then you can let Greg go. That's all you want, don't you?"Nick tried not to sound desperate, but as he heard Benjamin's evil voice, he know that this wouldn't work.

"_Oh Nicky, this would be too easy..."_ Benjamin said. _"Then all the work would be for nothing, right? I mean, during the years I saw you and this little brat here, I recognised that there would be no other solution. I just have to show you that he is worthless, and that I am your friend."_

Nick began to panic; he really didn't like the tone of his voice; how he was talking about Greg and him. It sounded as if he..."

"_Sooner or later, it would have come to this situation. You've got to make a decision, Nicky. I'll call you again soon."_

And then he hung up. Just like that, with no more words.

"Damn it!"

This was coming from Archie, not from Nick; Nick himself stood there still with the phone in his hands as if he was in trance. After what seemed like forever he opened his eyes again and looked at his colleague.

"Archie, did you..." he whispered. However, by his expression he knew that he hadn't a chance.

"No... I... I needed five seconds... just damn five more seconds!" He punched at his keyboard again and Nick gently touched his shoulder. Although the phone call was hard for himself, he knew that it wasn't that easy for Archie as well; he and Greg were friends as well and Nick could at least... _do something. _Archie could just sit here and analyse what he gave him; however, without him they wouldn't have solve most cases at all.

"Archie, I know you gave your best..." Nick begun and his colleague looked at him disappointed. Just as Nick was feeling himself now.

In this moment, Warrick and Sarah entered the lab. They hadn't to look twice at their colleagues to know that something had happened... Something bad.

…...

Greg looked at Benjamin, now more and more scared; he had not overheard the conversation that he wanted to do something with him. All Greg could hope right now was that Nick managed to find the hint he try to gave him. It nearly broke his heart to talk with him like that... that he was basically giving up. The truth was, he didn't want to die, not here and now. He knew that Nick and the rest of the team will find him sooner or later, but he wasn't sure at all if Benjamin let him enough time. Looking at Benjamin's evil grin, he knew that it might be too late.

"Poor Nicky seemed to be worried about you..." Benjamin eventually said after he had hung up the phone. Greg began to really hate his voice and he didn't like that the guy was calling him "Nicky". This was Warrick's name for him; even Greg himself didn't call him Nicky... only in special situation. Greg nearly had to smile; this was definitely a a special situation...

...however, we've got to make him decide, and I'm sure it won't be too difficult for him." Benjamin continued and to Greg's relief, he approached the door instead of to him. Greg tried to keep silent, he didn't want him to get upset or... worse.

Benjamin grinned again. "I'll be right back, I just have to organise something that would make the decision a lot easier for him." He looked at Greg a last time before he vanished through the door. "If I were you, I would suggest to make you a bit comfortable; I'm sure you soon appreciate it to be alone again."

And then he left him back in the dark room.

…...

"Okay, what do we have right now?" Grissom asked. The team was gathered in the breaking room. It was like the new meeting point concerning Greg's case; they didn't want to interrupt the work of the other teams, so this was a good option to speak calmly without getting disturbed.

"Well, we know that this Benjamin guy has stalked us, basically Nick and Greg for more than three years" Warrick begun. He and Sarah had analysed the letter and the envelope but couldn't really find anything usefull, except of the very scary pictures where Greg's head was scratched out. And then there was the pic with him and Jack Canham. It made them sick to know that they are connected and didn't want to imagine how Greg was feeling right now.

"I searched a bit and found out that he had no immobiles or other buildings that belongs to him... at least not near Vegas" Catherine continued and looked disappointed around the team. "He just has a little apartment in Texas, but I don't think that they are here... it would have taken to much time."

Grissom nodded. At least they know that they have to be around the city.

"Okay, and Nick?"

Before Nick spoke up, he took a deep sight. He had told them about the phone call, but he wasn't sure if this was going to help them.

"I... I have no idea why he want to be friends with me again" He started. "The... the phone call wasn't very helpful as well, but I was able to talk with Greg. I'm sure that... that he needs medical attention. He sounded as if..." he had to stop, stroke his hand through his hair. "... as if he wanted to say good bye." Nick couldn't continue. Now that he spoke out the words, it got more and more to reality.

"This is not going to happen" Grissom said, touching his arm. Nick looked up; he wasn't used from Grissom being like that... he know that Grissom tried not to show emotions, but this case was emotional to everybody in this room.

"What had he said _exactly?"_ Sarah asked.

"Ummm... He said that he didn't blame me..." Nick closed his eyes again to remember his words. Greg's words echoed in his brain.

"_...Please make sure to look into the diary, there... you'll find everything you need if you don't find me in time. I'm sure you gave your best."_

What diary? Nick didn't know that Greg wrote into a diary, but maybe...

Nick opened his eyes again, looking at Grissom. "We've got to go to Greg's apartment again." he said. Greg had given them a hint and he'd do everything to bring his little brother back.

**Aaaaaaand cut :) Oh what's going to happen next? Are you excited? I really hope so ;) I'm already looking forward to read from your awesome reviews.**

**Cupcake01**


	13. Good Old Times

**Hey lovelies! How are you doing? Are you all already excited for Christmas? Well, here's my present for you: An extra long new chapter :) I hope you'll like it. Oh, and I won't update the next two days because I want to spend some time with my family and friends and- sadly ;) without my laptop, so I wish you here and now a very merry Christmas and of course a happy new year (but you'll get another chapter this year :D)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Greg was alone. Not that he appreciated it – he was very glad to be without Benjamin. However he did not like being _that _alone. He missed his team, and he was also worried about them. What if it wasn't enough for Benjamin to just take him? He had managed to go after him and Nick for over three years, and Greg had no doubt that he could do... something bad to them.

He tried to breath in slowly and suddenly remarked how tired he was. His feeling for time was lost long ago, and it seemed like he had been in there for days. His head was killing him, and it was very difficult for him to breath steadily; but he tried not to think about this; he knew that he had to be strong, for Nick and the team. He was just scared what Benjamin was gong to do with him next. Greg tried to go through every single scenario that could possibly happen, but finally he decided that he should better concentrate on how he could get out of here. Unfortunately, the only hope was that Nick had found out his hint as he wasn't able to tell he exactly where he was.

After what seemed like hours, he eventually closed his eyes; if Benjamin was coming, he had at least some time to rest.

…...

"Are you sure we'll find something in Greg's apartment?" Grissom asked Nick. Nick looked annoyed; they where wasting time in here while they could be on their way to Greg. He just wanted him back and knowing Benjamin, Nick was certain that he wasn't definitely wasting time.

"Look, Nick. I know this case is tough... it is hard for us all" Grissom continued as Nick wasn't answering. "but in my eyes Greg isn't the guy who writes diaries; What _exactly _did he told you?"

"Grissom, can we just...!" Nick was furious; how could Grissom not understand that they had to look for this damn diary. Suddenly he remembered Greg's voice _Please make sure to look into the diary, there... you'll find everything you need if you don't find me in time._

_The _diary. Greg did not say _his_ diary!

Nick looked up, looked in the eyes of his boss. "God, I'm so stupid! He didn't mean his own diary..."

Grissom looked at him questioning; he wasn't sure if Nick could really handle this all. However, he wouldn't take him off the case since he knew that Greg needed him. And Nick was highly motivated to get him back. No matter what.

"What do you mean, not his own diary?"

Nick closed his eyes, thinking. If he didn't meant his own diary... Well, the only diary which came into his mind was Canham's. He suddenly remembered that Benjamin and Jack Canham were cousins. Wouldn't it be a perfect... revenge for him if he'd killed Greg in this house?

It made him feel sick to think about it; he just hoped that it wasn't true, but he had the feeling that he was right.

"I know where he might be..." he whispered, more to himself. Grissom and the others looked at him confused.

…...

Greg was just about to sleep in as he heard the sound of the door being unlocked again. _God no, he can't be back yet_ he thought and tried to get his tight ropes off his hands as he saw the silhouette of Benjamin in the door frame. Of course he hadn't had a chance; it only caused the thin ropes to cut in his flesh and made his hand hurting again. However, Greg didn't care. As Benjamin approached him with his evil smile on his face, he recognised in his blurry vision that he held something in his hands, which looked a lot like... a syringe.

He opened his eyes widely. _No way that this guy is going to... _ he thought desperate.

"What... what are you going to do?" he asked him as Benjamin was standing only a feet or two in front of him. Greg felt that he started to tremble even more and he knew that he was going to have a panic attack. He was quite sure what Benjamin wanted to do with him; he remembered how Nick had told him about his elder sister.

Benjamin smiled even wider. "What do you think, boy?" he asked back and reached for Greg's right arm. Greg tried to struggle, but of course Benjamin was too strong. Suddenly, the guy held in.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to bring Nicky up to date" he said, and pulled out his mobile phone. Greg closed his eyes as a wave of nausea was nearly overwhelming him. It made him sick thinking that Nick was going to... be there when he was going to be killed with... drugs. He swallowed deeply as he heard Benjamin dialing a number.

"Please... please, you don't have to do this..." Greg was trying to held him back. Indeed, Benjamin held in with dialing.

"You know that I have to do this..." he eventually said, and Greg nearly saw him looking... guilty? "Nicky and I were best friends... and I want to have back the good old times. I didn't deserved to be treated like that; I mean, his sister wanted the drugs and it wasn't my fault at all!" Greg had had the hope that Benjamin realised what he was doing, but obviously he was false. He saw the his fists approaching his face again and felt the hard punch on his cheek. Greg coughed and split out blood. This was so not good!

"Now boy, I told you; you are in my way. However, I need you to remind Nicky of the friendship we had. And the best thing is that I could use you as well to take revenge on your team for killing my cousin"

Greg looked up in disbelief. It was really hard to follow him, but he couldn't held it in. "You are... you are crazy!" he quietly said. "Nick will _never_ be your friend..." Greg had to stop, coughed ant tasted some blood in his mouth again.

"Well, let's see" Benjamin said and his smile came back. He pushed another button on the mobile phone and Greg could hear the peeping sound. He had put the phone on loudspeaker again. At least Greg was able to hear Nick's voice again.

"I told you, he will have to decide..." Benjamin continued. "whether he'd be my friend or not. In both cases you will die, because you are useless for me either way... however, I will tell him that you live if he'd be my friend... just to motivate him. And if you tell him that, I will kill your team as well, is that clear?" Greg swallowed deeply again. So he was going to die... that was very clear now. He felt his head nodding as if he was in trance, of course not wanting that he'd hurt anyone of his team. And then he heard another voice, which he had thought not to hear ever again.

"Hello?"

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) oh, I know... it's mean to make a cliffhanger right here ;D However, I hope that you liked it and that you are already looking forward to read the next chapter. **

**So, I wish you again a Merry Christmas and tons of presents :) oh, and if you want to make a present for me, please write a review ;)**

**Cupcake01**


	14. Decisions

**Hi guys! Yay, I'm back :) I really missed writing for you... I hope that you'll like the next chapter and continue with reviewing**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

They were on their way to Canham's house. Thousand thoughts went through Nick's brain as he looked out from the car window – what will they find? Will they find him anyway? Will Benjamin let him go? What if not?

Nick closed his eyes. Now he can imagine how the others felt like when they were looking for him and Greg; it was the helpless feeling mixed up with guilt and... also a bit of hope. He definitely had the hope to get his friend back, the question was only in what condition he was.

"Grissom, could you speed up a bit?" he heard Warrick asking next to him. Nick nearly smiled. He knew that Greg was important to the others as well and that they'll do everything to get him back. Nick opened his eyes again and saw the landscape rushing by; Grissom surely drove beyond the speedlimit, but he didn't care. Every second could count.

In this moment, he heard his mobile phone ringing again. Looking at the unknown ID, he knew that it could only be one person.

With shaking fingers, he pushed the green button of his phone and spoke.

"_Hello?"_

…_..._

Greg saw Benjamin smiling as soon as he heard the voice. He hated it; how could this guy even think that Nick was going to be his friend after all? Nick wouldn't do this to him, would he? Greg didn't even care at the moment if he had to die, he just couldn't live with the thought that Benjamin make Nick to his friend; it wouldn't be right. At least not for Greg.

"Oh hi Nicky, how are you?" Benjamin asked with a joyful voice that made Greg shiver. At the same moment he grabbed Greg's arm again and held the syringe right in front of his face. Greg closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on Nicks voice.

"_Ben, you've got to stop now, okay? Just let him go, and I told you, you can do with me whatever you want." _

Nick sounded nervous; Greg recognised it because he hardly ever sounded like that. Greg wondered if he had an idea what Ben was going to do.

"No, this is not going to work like that." Benjamin said. Greg could feel that he forced the pressure when he hold his arm. Greg didn't even try to struggle. He was too weak, he felt tired and exhausted. The voices even began to fade away slowly and it was very hard to concentrate on the conversation.

"I told you that you have to decide. Now." Benjamin continued and his voice was getting more aggressive. Nick must have noticed as he tried to calm him down.

"_Ben, don't do anything stupid now, okay? Maybe we could talk about..."_

"No!" he was practically screaming now. Greg looked up. This was so not good!

"You had the possibility to talk, and now it's time to make your decision. Either you'll be _my_ friend, and I let him go. Or you are not my friend, and he'll die immediately with the same drug as your sister nearly did. The difference is, that I now know how to finish it. It's your choice."

There was a pause. Greg had no idea what Nick was going to do. He just hoped that it was over soon. He suddenly felt a sharp metal on his skin at his arm. He held in his breath, desperately waiting for Nick's answer.

…...

"_You had the possibility to talk, and now it's time to make your decision. Either you'll be my friend, and I let him go. Or you are not my friend, and he'll die immediately with the same drug as your sister nearly did. The difference is, that I now know how to finish it. It's your choice."_

Nick didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be friends with Benjamin, but he also didn't want him to kill Greg. And then he can't forget that there was no guarantee if Benjamin would let him really go.

"Listen, Ben, I..." he began, not sure what to say. He looked at Warrick, who understood his sign.

"Grissom, when are we there? We need to hurry up!" Warrick whispered to Grissom at the driver's seat. Without looking back and concentrating on the street, he answered. "Two minutes."

Nick knew what he had to do; he had to gain time, this was the only chance. And although it breaks his heart and felt the guilt overwhelming him, he knew that it was the right way.

"I... I want to be your friend." Nick eventually said and closed his eyes again. He just hoped that Greg hadn't heard the answer and wouldn't blame him. He just wanted him back, even if it means that he had to say this.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) It's a bit short, but I really worked hard on this chapter... So hope you are going to like it :) What do you think will happen next? Will Ben let Greg go? **

**Please don't forget to review after reading, I'm already looking forward to read from you :)**

**Cupcake01**


	15. Not your Friend

**Hey guys! Are you already excited for the next chapter? It was interesting to read your reviews as some of your obviously have different opinions of how the story should go on... so I hope that you'll like it and continue to read and review :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Greg didn't want to believe what he had heard. How could he just say that? However, maybe Nick had his reasons... maybe he really wanted to be friends with Benjamin. Maybe...

"Wonderfull!" he heard Benjamin saying and felt the needle of the syringe on his arm. "Could you just repeat it one more time so that Greggo here understands that there's no place for him." Benjamin looked down at him. "I want you to say that you don't want to be Greg's friend, and that he's useless for you and your team."

Greg opened his eyes again and saw Benjamin's face in front of him, grinning. He felt tears running down his face and hoped that Nick wouldn't say anything at all. If he was going to die anyway, he didn't want to hear that he was not worth the friendship. However, Nick's voice came through his ear.

"_I..." _he heard him taking a deep breath. _"I don't want to be his friend."_

…...

Nick could punch himself for what he had said. He felt Warrick's look on him and was near tears as he heard what Benjamin wanted him to say.

"We're here..." Grissom whispered back to them and parked the car in front of the car. While Nick was still speaking to Benjamin, they all jumped out and went inside. There was no time for waiting for the others.

While they made their way quickly to the cellar, Nick thought desperately how he could signal Greg that he didn't mean what he have to say... if it wasn't too late anyways.

"_Say it, Nicky! If you want him back alive, there's no way around it... You know the rules." _Benjamin's voice came through his ear and Nick just had to think that Benjamin don't know that they were only some meters away from them. They came to the very familiar door in which room it was leading to when Greg and himself were held by Jack Canham. Now really knew how the others had felt one minute before they were entering the room; it was a mix of scares, guilt, hope and premonition. He gave the phone to Grissom, although he heard Benjamin still motivating him to say the... bad things through the phone. There wasn't a loud coming through the door though. Nick took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He wanted to face him. He had to.

…...

"_I don't want to be his friend." _

The sentence was still echoing in Greg's mind, even after some seconds after Nick had spoke it out.

"Did you hear that, Greggo?" he heard suddenly Benjamin whispering to him. "Now that you know that Nicky and I are friends, I can finally kill you."

Greg couldn't think anymore. As he felt the needle being pushed in his skin, he immediately felt his concentration drifting away. His eyelids seemed to weigh a thousand pounds and his vision got darker._"Say that you don't want him in your team! Tell him that you don't want to be responsible for him..."_

Benjamin just continued to speak into the phone as if he had done nothing, but Greg noticed that his voice voice faded away slowly and he nearly felt the liquid of the drugs rushing through his veins.

"_Say that you don't want him in your team! Tell him that you don't want to be responsible for him..."_

Suddenly he heard a loud bang as if someone had pushed the door open. Greg didn't even recognised that anymore. He drifted into unconsciousness as soon as he saw the silhouette of a familiar figure standing in the door frame. _Nick came for Benjamin _were his last thoughts before the darkness was finally overwhelming him.

**Aaaaaaaaaaand cut :) I'm so sorry, I just had to stop here... I know, it's cruel. However, I'll probably upload another chapter tomorrow. I'm not quite sure if it'll be the last one or if there'll be another one... anyways, the story will slowly come to an end. So, enough of the chatter, please don't forget to give me a review and tell me what you think :)**

**Have a great week**

**Cupcake01**


	16. Too stubborn

**Hey cuties! Here's the last chapter... of this year ;) There'll be another one coming up in probably about two days. I hope you'll like this one. Don't forget to review!**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Nick didn't want to believe what he saw in front of him. He recognised Greg sitting in the middle of the dark room, his right arm free and his other hand cuffed behind the chair. Next to him, there was Benjamin standing, holding the syringe in his hand. _No, he did not..._ he thought and looked at Benjamin's eyes, who immediately let drop the syringe and pulled out a knife, which he held against Greg's throat.

"Oh, Nicky... What a surprise" Benjamin eventually said and grinned. Nick didn't dare to come closer, he was scared that he'd kill Greg. If he wasn't already dead... Nick glanced over to his friend; he was very pale, his nose looked broken and bloody as well as his shirt. It was obvious that Benjamin had punched him and Nick hated him for doing so. Greg was the kindest guy he knew, he really didn't deserve to be hurt... again. Nick thought that he just had to get him out, no matter what.

"Ben, you've got to let him go. It's over." Nick said and slowly raised his gun, aiming it at Benjamin. He had nearly forgotten that he had carried the gun. He felt Grissom's hand on his shoulder, signaling him to not make Benjamin upset; however, Nick didn't care. All he wanted is to get his brother back.

Benjamin, on the other side, obviously didn't even think of doing so. On the contrary, he even pushed the knife harder against Greg's throat. This was when Nick realised that the young CSI was unconscious. And that wasn't really a good sign.

"Nope, this is not going to happen." Benjamin spoke. "As if I would let him go; now that you are my friend, I have to kill him so he won't be in the way. I'm sorry for lying to you earlier, but it was the only way to make you saying the words." He laughed, and it made Nick shudder; it was the same laugh that Jack Canham had. "I... I just wanted to hear that you are my friend. And there's no place for Greggo here..." He looked up, waiting Nick to answer.

Nick quickly thought about what to say; he knew that it wasn't a good idea to make him upset, but if Benjamin had given Greg the drugs, he'd need help as quickly as possible.

"I will _never_ be your friend!" Nick said, still holding up his gun. "I just said it so you leave Greg alone. I love him like a little brother, and there's no way that you destroy this."

Benjamin looked down at Greg, and Nick saw his eyes getting angry. "I... You can't do that! You said that you are my friend, and this is going to be the last thing that Greg's going to hear!"

Nick knew that he had to do it. There was no other possibility; he had seen the crazieness in Benjamin's eyes as he held the knife onto Greg's throat. Before he had opened the door to the cellar, he had thought that there was another way of getting Greg out. But there wasn't, and although he knew that he will going to have nightmares, he was willing to do it as long as he was getting Greg out in time.

He pulled the trigger of his gun, aiming it to Benjamin. He heard the loud bang.

And then everything was as in slow motion. He heard Warrick behind him calling for an ambulance. He felt himself approaching to Greg, ignoring the bloody body of Benjamin lying next to the chair where he was sitting on. Grissom checked out Ben's pulse and stood up as he knew he was dead.

Now that Nick in front of Greg, it was like he was dead as well; he looked nearly grey now, his lips blue as if he wasn't getting enough oxygen. As if he was in trance, he glanced at his arm where he found the puncture of the needle and he knew what Benjamin had done.

"Greg, come on, you've got to wake up!" Nick said as he felt for a pulse, hoping to find some life in there. "Don't do this now, you where doing so great so far!" He let out a breath of relief as he found a pulse... although it was too quick.

Greg wasn't waking up though. He saw Grissom wandering behind his chair to get off the handcuffs. "Griss, we've got to get him out quickly; the drug will kill him if he couldn't get him out fast enough..." Nick's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but Grissom understood him. Warrick had gone outside to lead the medics into the room, so they should be here in any minute. Hopefully.

Nick knelt down and went his hand to Greg's sweaty hair, still feeling for the pulse. "Come on, Greg, don't give up now. You are my brother, it would be strange without you..."

He waited for a second as if he awaited to hear an answer. But there was nothing.

"Sir, please get out of the way, we've got to drag him out." He suddenly heard a voice next to him; Nick hadn't remarked that the medics had come into the room.

Nick quickly stood up and saw the medics dragging Greg on a stretcher. One of them looked down at Greg and then turned around to Nick.

"What had happened to him? Had he been drowned or something?" Nick didn't knew what he was talking about, but after a second it hit him. The symptoms of being drowned and taking Ben's drugs were very similar, as he remembered from Marie.

"No... he had been drugged. He has to get into the hospital quickly; please..." Nick nearly cried; they were asking him questions while Greg needed help; eventually, they went out with Greg and drove him to the hospital.

Some minutes later, Warrick, Nick and Grissom drove behind them; desperatly trying to catch them up and wanting to know about Greg's condition.

"He'll live, won't he?" Warrick asked Nick next to him. He didn't know anything about the drugs; he was scared of Nick's look as he had seen the puncture. It had been as if the hope was being washed out of his eyes.

"He better do" Nick whispered to him and closed his eyes. "He's to stubborn to die anyways."

**aaaaaaaaand cut :) OH, I know, I'm so mean to make a cliffhanger right there... but I thought it was a good point^^ I hope you are already excited for the next chapter and please don't forget to review! **

**Oh, and I wish a very happy new year to you! :D**

**Cupcake01**


	17. Back from the Death

**Heyheyhey :) Yeah, we reached 2014! Happy new year to all of you, I hope that this year will be amazing for you :D And I got a present for you... a completed story :) I hope you like the end and leave me one last review. I've already another story in my mind, but I wanted to complete this one before I start the other.**

**One last Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Jack Canham and Benjamin**

**And now, have fun with reading :)**

5 hours. They've been waiting in the hospital for 5 hours, not knowing whether Greg would be alive or dead. The CSI were sitting in the waiting room, not wanting to go home without being sure that Greg had made it. Grissom had tried to sent them home, since they all had worked none stop to get him back; of course he hadn't a chance. They were a team and would wait for their colleague to wake up. Hopefully.

During all the time, Nick refused to sit down. Every minute the doc could come back and tell them... the news. And if Greg couldn't really rest now, he could also stand and wait.

"I would give anything for a cup of Greg's coffee right now." Warrick said as he was coming back from getting some cups of coffee for himself and the others. "The coffee here tastes like crap... And I still have no idea where he is hiding it."

He gave the cups to the others, and Sarah looked up, trying to hold back her tears. "I know where." She whispered. She remembered when Nick and Greg had been taken by Jack Canham, she had found the coffee in the tea box.

Nick looked at her curiously. "Had he told you where he hides it?"

She shook her had, wiping a single tear from her cheek. "No... I found it when you and he were with Canham. But I won't tell you... I never told him that I found it, too."

Nick nodded, trying to hold back his tears as well. "That's good... I like him being excited about his coffee." He managed to form a weak smile. In this moment, a doctor approched them. They looked up, not wanting to get any bad news. The doc looked tired, but not really...sad or something. _Please, let him be alive_ Nick thought desperately and waited for the doc to speak up.

"Are you guys here for Gregory Sanders?" They all nodded. Can't he just tell them how he was?

"My name's Dr. Martin." he continued. "And I want you to know that you have really a fighter in your team."

Nick couldn't held it back. "He is alive?" he asked quietly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Dr. Miller nodded. "Yes he is indeed. We managed to pump out the drugs of his blood system. However, there was another problem that had caused some difficulties; he had four broken rips and one of them punctured his lung. Luckily, we were able to repair this as well, although he had crashed on the table."

"What?" Sarah asked and jumped up from her chair, nearly dropping the coffee. "How long... " She couldn't finish the sentence, not wanting to speak out the words.

"He had been dead for three minutes before we managed to get him back." he made a little pause before he continued. "But I'm sure that he should be waking up without any brain damage, because it shouldn't have been long enough to cause one. Oh, and he also had a broken nose, but this should heal in a few weeks, as well as the other injuries."

"Can we go and see him?" Nick asked immediately as the doc had finished his "list." He just needed to speak with Greg, he needed to know that he was really okay.

Dr. Miller nodded again. "Absolutely. I want just one of you sit with him, though. I don't want you to make him upset or something when he wakes up. And I also want you to go home when you saw him – you guys look like you can use some sleep as well."

Nick and the others nodded in agreement. "Okay, follow me please. His room is 214, just upstairs."

While they were going with the doctor, Nick tried not to imagine through what mental trauma Greg will have to go. He knew that it will be hard, for all of them. But he was willing to do everything to make his little brother feel better.

They were standing in front of the room now; it had windows to look inside, but the doctor blocked their view.

"Ummm... before you look inside, or go inside, I just want to inform you that he really looked worse than he acutally is" he said. "And I need you to know that his mental state is another story anyway. He will have cases of anxiety or panic and very likely nightmares. Just try to comfort him and let him know that he's not alone." The team nodded again, just wanting to see Greg. Eventually, the doc went a way from the window.

It was worse than they've thought.

He was lying in the dark room. What they could see was that he was terrible pale, nearly grey. Nick knew that this was something the drugs had caused; he remembered like it was yesterday as he visited his sister Marie in the hospital after Ben had given her the drugs. She looked the same way. Greg's had was bandaged. The worst thing was that he was lying so... still. Nick didn't like it when Greg was not moving... It seemed not to be right. He was the live of the team, and seeing him lying there was just... strange.

"One of you can sit with him; he will wake up soon. If you need anything, just push the red button next to his bed and I'm coming."

"Thanks doc" Grissom said quietly. "Okay, Nicky, you go in there. "

Nick looked up. "Are you sure?" he asked. "What if he... doesn't want me to see at all? I haven't been a help for him in any way and I'm the one who caused this."

Warrick touched his shoulder. "You know him, he wouldn't blame you... I'm sure that he's glad to see you and knowing that you'll be there for him. Just talk with him, okay?"

Nick nodded and went a hand through his short hair. After a minute, he opened the door to Greg's room and went inside.

…...

The first thing Greg recognised when he slowly came around was the smell. The typical hospital smell. He wanted to open his eyes, but felt that they were too heavy and he decided to keep them closed. What the hell happened? Was he dead? Had Benjamin killed him with his drugs? But then again, he remembered the smell. Was he maybe in a hospital? No way, the team couldn't have rescued him in time; Benjamin had told him that he would kill him, so there was no chance that he was alive, wasn't there? Suddenly he felt someone taking his hand.

"Hey Greggo..." he heard a familiar voice speaking. Was this Nick? Why was he there? He had thought that Nick didn't want to be his friend, so why did he sound that worried?

"Please, you've got to wake up! You already scared us enough... Just open your eyes for me."

It was definitely Nick; but Greg wasn't sure if it was real. He had told him that he didn't want to be his friend, why should he wake up then?

"I know it is hard for you, what you went through because everything was my fault. And..." he heard him taking a deep breath. "I'm just sorry. Now please wake up... we miss your coffee already. Otherwise I have to look around the whole lab to find it."

Greg had to think about it. Maybe he should really wake up... he didn't want him to find the coffee.

He tried to lift his eyelids. "Don't... don't even try to find it" he managed to say before he had to cough violently. He felt a glass of a cool liquid approaching his lips. Thankfully he took some sips.

"Take it easy Greg." It was definitely Nick, and he did not sound as if he wasn't a friend. Otherwise he wouldn't sound that worried.

Greg eventually had managed to open his eyes. At first, his vision was really blurry, and a little wave of nause was coming over. Then he saw Nick's face in front of him. He looked tired, like he had worked for days without sleeping.

"Why are you here?" Greg asked, not sure what to say. Of course he was glad to be alive, but he was scared that Nick...

"I'm here for you" Nick said quietly, still holding his hand. "I... I'm so sorry of what happened to you... It's all my fault and I really can't imagine how you feel right now..."

"Like crap" Greg interrupted him quietly. It was the truth; his whole body ached actually, but worst of all was his memories. It will be difficult to hide it; he knew that nightmares will continue, just like after what have been with Canham.

Nick looked at him and Greg was glad not to see _this _look... the one filled with pity. "Have you.. have you really said that you don't want to be my friend? Don't understand me wrong, if that's how you feel, it's okay... I know I can be annoying..."

"Don't even think about it!" Nick said loudly. "I know, I said it and I'm just so sorry for everything... and I want you to know that I didn't mean a thing of what I said about you." He made a pause. "You are my little brother and nobody will ever be able to change that."

"Really?" Greg asked. He still didn't believe it... Nick had said it as it was real. "You don't have to say it just because you feel bad."

Nick sighed. "Well, you're right, I feel bad. But only because someone like Benjamin could do …. such things to you. And I also want to appologize for earlier; I should have talked to you about Canham and... the nightmares. I just thought that you have your own problems and didn't want to hear it at all. I'm sorry."

Greg had to smile. "It's okay... actually, I didn't talk to you because I thought the same... that you have your own problems."

Nick nodded. "Communication is a difficult thing" he said and smiled as well. He suddenly remarked Greg yawning, and his eyelids getting heavier. The kid must be tired. "We'll talk when you wake up. Now sleep a bit, I'll be there when you open your eyes again."

Greg nodded one last time before he closed his eyes. "Oh, and Nick?" he asked before his friend went to the door. "Thanks for being my brother."

Nick stood there, smiling. "Any time Greg, any time." Finally he got his little brother back.

**Finish **

**Sooooo, did you like the end? I really hope so :D Please don't forget to leave me your review, I'd be happy to read about your opinion**

**Oh and thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers and favourites …. you guys are soooooooo amazing! **

**Until next time**

**Cupcake01**


End file.
